


FF #8: In Which Oliver and Felicity Fail to Hide Their Relationship

by CJ_fics



Series: Olicity Flash Fic Challenge [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humour, Secret Relationship, Team Arrow, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cat's out of the bag now ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Oliver and Felicity Fail to Hide Their Relationship

It was all out in the open now. There will be no denying that Oliver Queen is in a romantic relationship with Felicity Smoak. It will be all over tonight’s nightly news and tomorrow’s newspapers. Grabbing her in his arms, and kissing the life out of her in full view of their team, most of the members of the SCPD, other witnesses and news crew cameras would do that.   
  
Oliver couldn’t help it. He was on his way back from an overnight trip to Central City when he heard the news on the radio about bank robbery taking place in one of the branches of the Starling National Branch. Felicity’s branch. The same one she told him last night during their _very private_ video chat (the same one he insisted on in exchange for not being grumpy about the fact that she had opted to stay in Starling City while he had meetings in Central City) that she planned to go to this morning. He tried calling her phone as soon as he heard the news, and when he was redirected to her voice mail, he just knew that she was in that bank branch as the robbery was taking place. If Diggle didn’t warn him that jumping out of a moving car and taking the first bike he saw wasn’t a good idea and would delay them further from getting to the bank immediately, Oliver would have totally jumped off the moving car, taken the first bike that crossed his path (forcefully, illegally, if necessary) and rushed straight into the bank.   
  
By the time they reached the bank, it was all over. The SCPD, under Captain Lance’s command, had successfully stopped the bank robbery and apprehended the criminals. The SCPD were in the midst of attending to the injured bank staff and customers, while getting statements from those who were able to recount what happened, by the time Oliver had rushed to the edge of the crime scene, frantically looking for a familiar blonde ponytail.   
  
As soon as he spots her, he ignores the crime scene tape and the members of the police who tried to stop him to run to her. She was sitting, huddled, on a sidewalk just to the left of the bank building. His relief at seeing her safe, coupled with the worry and panic that he had been feeling until about two second ago, had him gathering her in his arms to kiss her and smell her hair and _just feel her_.  
  
He had his face buried in her neck, catching his breath from that long and intense kiss he just planted on her, when he realised that he was bending farther than usual. He lifts his head and asks, “Babe, where are your shoes?”.  
  
"Had to get rid of them. Couldn’t run in them and I thought it was a good idea to make sure that I could run, if I needed to," she explains, still clutching the lapels of his suit jacket, her face still buried in his shoulder.  
  
He nods and then lifts her in his arms. There was broken glass on the ground and she was barefoot. Then he proceeds to return his face to her neck.   
  
A few minutes later, he could no longer ignore the flashing lights that seemed to be bursting all around them. He realises where they were.   
  
_Shit, I’m going to be in so much trouble_ , he thinks.  
  
"Felicity? Ummm… I think our secret’s out." He braces himself for the worst. They had agreed to keep their relationship hidden from everyone, even the members of their team. No one knew that they had been involved in a romantic, sexual, intimate, loving way for the past three months.   
  
Surprisingly, it was Felicity who didn’t want their romantic relationship known. She didn’t even want anyone on the team to know about the new development in their relationship. He was OK with letting the team know, but she insisted that it was better if they kept their business to themselves for a bit. She said something about wanting to keep things between the two of them, to enjoy their new relationship in private without anyone else’s input or opinion on it. Oliver suspects, deep down, that Felicity is not 100% sure about their relationship, and she didn’t want the team dynamic to be affected when the relationship fails. He tries to hold off being hurt by his suspicions.

Of course, she has reservations about him, about being in a relationship with him. His romantic track record was so far from ideal that it would, _it should_ , give any woman with a brain cause for concern. Add to that what he has put her and her heart through by sleeping with Isabel, getting involved with Sara, despite him telling her that it was better if he didn’t get involved with someone he could really care about. Who could blame her for wanting to hide their relationship, for being unsure of this? Oliver certainly couldn’t. So he respected her decision to keep their relationship from the team and everyone else until such a time that she would feel confident enough about them to share it with their friends.   
  
Or you know, until the time they get busted.

They’ve not been that careful to keep things hidden anyway. Because sometimes,  when they were temporarily alone in the office or in the lair and she’s say something brilliant or funny or just babble her way through an explanation on something, it was impossible for him to resist the constant urge to kiss her. On the days she happened to be wearing that red dress with the triangle cut-out on her chest, or the black top with the criss-crossed back, or those knee high leather boots with any of her short skirts, or that grey grey, tight-fitting dress with the yellow panels, he tended to go for more than planting a kiss on her and they usually had full make-out sessions. They were both glad that the QC elevators dinged loudly whenever someone reached their floor, and that the doors to the new lair were so heavy, there was no way someone could quietly get in, giving them enough warning to stop doing inappropriate things to each other before they got caught.   
  
"Felicity?" he says when she doesn’t respond to his prior statement.  
  
She buries her face deeper on his shoulder and holds on to him tighter.   
  
"Yeah, I know. Cat’s out of the bag."  
  
"I’m sorry, Felicity. I know you wanted to keep this between us. I—"  
  
"It’s all right, Oliver. This was bound to happen soon, anyway. Although, in my wildest dreams, I didn’t think we’d get caught on camera. Or be plastered all over the news tonight. And the tabloids! I thought I’d just have to die of blushing when Digg or Roy — or god forbid, Laurel! — caught us making out or having sex in the lair!" she laughs.  
  
He lifts his head from her neck so he could look her in the eye.  
  
"I know. I’m sorry. You’re not going to end this, right? I mean, I know I fucked up and you don’t want anyone to know. Now everyone knows and it’s my fault —- and — and— you’re not breaking up with me, right? Don’t break up with me! I love you!" he implores desperately.   
  
"Oliver!" she’s laughing her head off now. And he thinks that’s so not the appropriate response to his misery. He tells her so, pouting and sulking. He turns his face away from hers.  
  
"Oliver, sorry, no! I’m not breaking up with you! I love you!" She reaches for the sides of his face to force him to look at her. She rushes to explain, "I didn’t mean to laugh. Well, I did. Because it’s funny! We spent the last three months trying to hide this from everyone, even our close friends — and I don’t even know why we tried to hide it. There was nothing to hide! And I think the universe is telling us today that we were idiots for trying to keep this a secret! It’s hilarious!".  
  
"You wanted to keep us a secret. You—"  
  
"No, _you_ did! You said no one can know for my own safety!”  
  
"Yes, well. I wanted to let our team know. You said, no! And I know why you wanted to hide us from them. I understand. You think I’ll fail you at some point and you’ll have no choice but to end things and you don’t want to make our friends uncomfortable," he says. He suspects he might have been shouting at some point but he doesn’t care.  
  
She’s quiet, waiting for him to finish. “Is that what you think, Oliver? That _I_ would break up with _you_? What about _you_ breaking up with _me_? You—”  
  
"That will never happen. In fact, if you did break up with me, I’ll probably spend the rest of my life stalking you, trying to get you to take me back. I—"  
  
"You won’t ever break up with me?" she interrupts.  
  
"Never. You’re it for me, Felicity," he says, sincerely, meeting her eyes straight on.  
  
"OK," she buries her face on the side of his neck again.  
  
"OK?"  
  
She nods, and then says, “We’re idiots. We had nothing to hide all this time.”  
  
Behind Oliver, Diggle, who had been standing guard against anyone who might interrupt or overhear them, makes his presence known by snorting and saying out loud, “You two are idiots. We all knew.”


	2. "You two are idiots. We all knew." — John Diggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Oliver and Felicity suck at hiding their romantic relationship from their team.

_"… The Starling City Police Department apprehended the would-be bank robbers in record time. Ten people, six of them bank staff, and three bank customers were injured in the bank robbery attempt. The injuries were due to the bank robbers knocking hostages down with their fists and their guns. There were no casualties. According to SCPD Captain Quentin Lance, it was fortunate that the injuries were minimal and there were no casualties and that the SCPD team were able to respond quickly to the incident and catch the criminals. The captain further says that this a signal to all would-be criminals out there that the SCPD is finally getting its act together and will respond to criminal activities with the same swiftness and reliability that it has shown today…_  
  
 _On a more interesting development, Oliver Queen, the newly re-instated CEO of Queen Consolidated, was captured on camera sharing a passionate kiss with a woman who has since been identified as Felicity Smoak. Smoak was Queen’s Executive Assistant when he first took on the CEO helm at Queen Consolidated. They have been seen together in multiple public events since then. Smoak has been heading the IT Department at Queen Consolidated after Queen’s return as CEO. We have yet to get an official statement from either Queen or Smoak about their relationship._  
  
 _After the break, Bob Daniels, a body language expert from Starling City University Department of Theatre, to help us analyse the footage of Queen and Smoak. For now, this is Bethany Snow reporting for Channel 5.”_  
  
John Diggle turned the TV volume down to give way to Lyla’s squealing.   
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! They were caught on camera! Kissing! KISSSINNG!!! Making out for everyone to see! I can’t believe it! I called it, Johnny! I called it! I knew there was something going on between those two! My preggie senses don’t lie! Didn’t I call it, Johnny?" Lyla Michaels, love of John Diggle’s life, kickass ARGUS agent, former soldier, 8 months pregnant, jumping up and down and laughing her head off was a a sight to behold. Diggle couldn’t stop the smile that was growing on his face.  
  
"Indeed, you called it, love," Diggle laughs.  
  
"And you didn’t believe me at first! I knew it. I told you, didn’t I? When we had dinner with them at Felicity’s place months ago that they were in a relationship. Do you remember what you told me then? ‘No, they’re just weird like that’. How wrong you are, my baby daddy!" Lyla boasts, sitting back on the couch next to Diggle,  
  
Diggle wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer to him. “In my defense, I had probably gotten so used to ignoring the the weird tension between those two that I didn’t sense when it changed. Also, the moment I found proof that they were involved, didn’t I call you immediately to let you know that you were right?”  
  
"Yes, yes, you did. But in the future, when I say that I sense a disturbance in the force, you will believe me and not wait to see Felicity’s lipstick marks on Oliver’s neck," she responds. "Gosh, I can’t believe I just said ‘a disturbance in the force’. Haha. I’m hanging out too much with Felicity …"  
  
Diggle shakes his head at his happy ex-wife / girlfriend / baby mama / love of his life. He loves it when she’s relaxed and happy. He has to admit that he particularly loves how Lyla and Felicity had been getting along so well. He knew that both women had very few female companions in their line of work and that sometimes a girl just needed to hang out with another girl. He was glad the two women that he loved so much had become fast friends and were getting the female company they both needed in their lives.   
  
What he found disturbing though was Lyla’s _'craving'_ — for lack of a better term — for Oliver and Felicity relationship news. Ever since he got back from Lian Yu with Oliver and Felicity, and he told Lyla about what Oliver and Felicity had done to trap and defeat Slade, she had asked him to share what his two Team Arrow partners had done for the day. How they interacted. What they said to each other. If they smiled at each other. If they shared meals together. Details, details, details.  
  
When he told Lyla how weird her need for Oliver and Felicity relationship news was, she responded with, “You know, I could be waking you up at 3am with weird food requests! Like cookie dough ice cream with pickles. Or pickled onions with creme brulee. Or kimchi with chocolate! You should be thankful I ask you once a day for what happened between Oliver and Felicity. Once a day! You should be thankful!”  
  
So he learned to be grateful. And supportive. Carefully noting his observations of his partners and their interactions to share with Lyla when he comes home after a day’s work. It feels weird to observe his friends that way. But what else could he do? Lyla wants reports on Oliver and Felicity, Lyla will get reports on Oliver and Felicity.   
  
He’s hoping that once Lyla stops being pregnant or now that Oliver and Felicity’s relationship was publicly known, she would stop the need for news about them. Fingers-crossed.  
  
"Turn up the volume, Johnny! The segment with the body language expert is on!" Lyla exclaims, grabbing the remote control herself. As the segment starts, Lyla turns to him and asks, "How much time do you think we should give them before calling and asking them for details?"  
  
Maybe, Diggle thinks, he should start crossing his toes, too.   
  
———————————————-  
  
 _"… Bethany, see what they’re doing here? He’s got his head in her neck and then he starts and then whispers a question to her. Then she answers, and then he picks her up in her arms. This scene is very telling._  
  
 _One, he is obviously asking about her lack of shoes. He’s noticed that she was smaller than he was probably used to in that position. That implies that he’s been in this position with her enough times to sense when she’s barefooted and therefore, shorter. He notices the difference. And the way he picks her up speaks of how much he cares for her, that he cares that she’s barefooted and that there’s glass on the ground. Not to mention, the kind of upper body strength he must have to be able to pick her up so quickly without effort. Not that she’s a big person to begin with, no. But there should have been some kind of strain on his part to pick up from that angle. He didn’t have any space to build the necessary momentum to do so. And then he proceeds to hold her for the conversation that happened afterwards, and until he carried her back to his car. That speaks to how comfortable she is in this position as well. She shows no tension at all in the entire time he has her off the ground. I suspect Mr. Queen has made a habit out of carrying Ms. Smoak around.”_  
  
"Are we seriously watching this? That body language expert is a joke," Roy, slouching on his couch with a bottle of beer in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other asks Sin.  
  
"Sssh, Ambercrombie. I’m listening!" Sin responds, ignoring her friend and keeping her attention on the TV.  
  
Roy scoffs but remains otherwise silent.

He didn’t need no body language expert to tell him that Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak were in a relationship. He didn’t even need to see that footage of the kiss most of the country, if the news reports were to be believed, were going crazy over. He’s known for about a month now that those two were going at it like bunnies. He’s seen them doing worse than that very public kiss.  
  
He had stopped by Felicity’s place to ask her about any updates on the searches she was doing to locate Thea. As far as he could understand from Felicity’s techno-babble, she had ‘appropriated’ and improved the different facial recognition software that the FBI, NSA, CIA, Mi6, KGB and the Chinese military were using in order to cover their bases in the search for Thea Queen. If Thea ever appeared on a street where there were CTV cameras, Felicity would know and she would let him and Oliver know immediately.   
  
But that night, Roy was particularly missing and worrying about Thea. So he headed to Felicity’s place. He knew that Felicity would understand his need for an update. Felicity had not used her Loud Voice on him (or anyone else for that matter) when he or Oliver bugged her about Thea’s location. Sure, she used her Loud Voice on him whenever he used her computers to update his Facebook status or whenever he left his ‘dirty, stinky, gross” (her words) footwear or workout gear near her computer station at the lair. But when it came to the search for Thea, Felicity was a deep well of patience. She was awesome that way.  
  
He had just parked her car near her townhouse when he saw some movement near her door. It looked like a couple making out in that dark corner just outside Felicity’s townhouse. He was just about to step out of his car and tell the horny teenagers to scram — they might disturb Felicity! — when they stepped towards the light. It was Oliver and Felicity! He had her lifted in his arms, her legs wrapped — obscenely, Roy might add — around Oliver’s hips, her arms around his shoulders and his hands on her ass — and they were necking like no one’s business! They honestly looked like they were going to have actual sex right near the steps to her door, or pressed up against her door.   
  
Roy shuddered and puts a hand over his eyes. _Gross, this is what it feels like to see your parents having sex._ Then he makes his way back to his car and speeds away.  
  
it takes him about a week to be able to look at Oliver and Felicity without shuddering.   
  
——————————————-  
  
 _"So, what do you think, Bob? Based on this footage, how do you think this relationship has been going on? I know that they had been rumoured in the past to have had a relationship beyond CEO and Executive Assistant. There were questions from some QC sources about why Queen would take someone with Smoak’s experience — in IT and not in secretarial work — and appoint her to be his EA. But those rumours have remained rumours and Queen has been adamant in his interviews that his relationship with his EA was not up for discussion."_  
  
 _"Well, Bethany, if you see here. After the intense kiss and Queen lifting her in his arms, they have a bit of a conversation. I believe they realised that they were not alone and that they had just revealed their relationship in a very public place.  You could see Queen looking around, and then, if you can read lips — I have a talent for that as well — he apologises to her. He panics. But not about getting caught. He starts shouting, pleading that she can’t break up with him. But he never lets her go. She doesn’t either. She keeps her face buried in his shoulder and only removes it when he starts shouting. You see her reaction. She laughs. And when she reassures him — you can see her reaching for his face to bring it near hers — that’s her reassuring him. When she does that, he instantly calms down. Their reaction is not of a couple who feels ashamed of their relationship. Her reaction, specifically, is that of a woman who trusts the one she’s with. It’s an intimate relationship, a loving one. Not some tawdry affair."_  
  
 _"So how long, in your expert opinion, Bob, do you think these two have been together?"_

_"I would say, three months. But I think there’s been friendship there for much longer. There’s an ease to them the you can only find in couples that have either been together for a long time or couples who had been good friends before getting into a romantic relationship."._  
  
The TV flickers off. Laurel sees Sara with the remote, having just turned it off.  
  
"You shouldn’t be watching that, Laurel," Sara says. Behind Sara, their dad nods his head.   
  
"Did you know?" Laurel asks. What she wouldn’t do for a drink right about now.  
  
"Yes, I did," Sara responds slowly. "I dropped by QC for lunch a week ago to take Ollie out for a celebratory lunch — you know, because he just got QC back. Well, two months ago, but I hadn’t been able to make it back until then. His EA told me that he was not in his office and that he was paying a visit to the IT Department. So I headed there. I wanted to pay Felicity a visit, too, anyway. I overheard them from outside her office arguing over his trip to Central City. He basically wanted her to come with him, and she was telling him that there was no possible excuse for her to go with him. Then he said that him missing her while he was away would be enough reason for her to go to Central City with him. And she laughed, and then told him that surely being away from each other for 24 hours was not that big a deal but if it was, then they could just video chat on the night he was away… I knew then that there was something going on."  
  
"Why didn’t you tell me?" Laurel demands.   
  
Before Sara could reply, Quentin intervenes, “Laurel, sweetheart, what’s happening between those two are none of our business.”.  
  
It was Sara’s turn to nod in agreement.   
  
"It is my business, dad! Mine! It’s Ollie! Everything about Ollie is my business!" Laurel stands up from the couch to face her father. She doesn’t know why she’s so upset. She knows she’s being unreasonable and irrational. For some reason, she doesn’t care.  
  
Ollie had made it clear six months ago, when she tried to tell him she wanted to try again with him, when she made a move to kiss him, that he believed they were better off as friends. He stepped away from her then, pushed her gently away, and told her that he valued her as friend and as teammate, that’s all.  But she thought, if she could just be patient and show him that she could be a true partner to him — as Oliver Queen as The Arrow — he would eventually realise that they were meant to be together.   
  
"Has that bastard been leading you on, Laurel? Have you taken up with him again, sweetheart?" Quentin asks.

He thought Queen had changed. He was with Ms. Smoak now. He spotted them having breakfast at Big Belly Burger two weeks ago, and they looked like they just slipped out of bed together. It made him uncomfortable to see Ms. Smoak that way, and Queen looking at her as if his next meal would involve her made all his fatherly instincts growl. If he had been playing both Ms. Smoak and Laurel, he would not hesitate to go to wherever that Queen Sonofabitch was and give him a piece of his mind and fists.  
  
"No, dad. No, I’m not involved with him again. He told me we were better off as friends," Laurel admits. "But don’t I have the right to be upset when he flaunts an affair on national television? I mean, c’mon! We were supposed to move in together before the island! We were supposed to end up together. It was supposed to be Ollie and Laurel together. In the end."  
  
"Laurel, I don’t think … with Felicity, that it’s just an affair," Sara says quietly, moving closer to Laurel, trying to comfort her. _Gosh, if she had never gotten on that boat with Ollie, Laurel would be so much happier now. How could she ever make up for how she’s betrayed her own sister?_  
  
"Your sister is right, sweetheart. I’ve seen Queen with Ms. Smoak. He cares about her deeply. He’s in love with her. She’s important to him. As The Arrow and as Oliver Queen," Quentin says.  
  
"You know?!?!" both Laurel and Sara turn to Quentin.  
  
Quentin snorts. “Of course, I know. How stupid do you think I am? There were too many coincidences. But to be honest, it was Felicity Smoak who confirmed it for me.”  
  
"She told you?!? She can’t be trusted! I have to tell Ollie!" Laurel moves towards her phone to call Ollie and warn him that his girlfriend can’t be trusted with his secret.  
  
"Hold your horses, sweetheart!" Quentin reaches for Laurel’s forearm while Sara blocks her way to her bag. "She didn’t tell me —"  
  
"She would never!" Sara interjects.   
  
"Sara’s right. Ms. Smoak would never betray Queen that way.", Quentin insists, waiting for Laurel to calm down.  
  
"When I said that she confirmed Queen’s identity — or identities — for me, it wasn’t her telling me but his own behaviour towards her. You see, I knew from the time I started working with the Arrow that he cared for Ms. Smoak. Heck, the only time I ever saw a smile from under the hood was when she was doing something brilliant with computers, or when she was babbling in the comms about something. If that wasn’t enough. His only kill last year was The Count. When I confronted the Arrow about that and how he violated his promise to stop killing, he said one thing to me: ‘He was going to harm Felicity’. It as all the reason he needed. It was all the explanation I needed. It was obvious that The Arrow cared about Ms. Smoak."  
  
"How did you connect it with Oliver then?" Sara asks.  
  
"I had my suspicions about Queen and the Arrow, of course. But four months ago, I knew for sure. I was at Starling Memorial, visiting a friend who was shot in the line of duty, when Ms. Smoak was rushed to the emergency room. Apparently, she was on date with some guy and they were stopped by some muggers on their way back from a restaurant. She defended herself, and her date, but got hurt in the process. I was checking up on her and trying to get details of what happened when Queen burst into the ER demanding to see her. The relief in that boy’s eyes when he saw her was staggering. And then when he saw her date, who was trying to explain, he went and grabbed the guy by the neck, lifted him up and then threatened, very creatively, to hurt the guy for allowing her to be harmed. He was using his Arrow voice. And if that wasn’t enough to confirm it, Ms. Smoak demanded Queen to drop her date and take her home so they can have the pint of mint chip she’s been saving for herself for another failed date. The smile on Queen’s face was similar to the one I kept seeing under the hood whenever the girl was doing something brilliant."  
  
Sara was laughing now.  “Oh, Oliver … He’s such an idiot sometimes.”  
  
"He is," Quentin snorts. "Of course, having caught Ms. Smoak making out with The Arrow in the rooftop of the old Verdant club and then seeing her the next morning making goo-goo eyes with Queen at Big Belly, kind of confirmed it one hundred percent."  
  
Sara was now bent over laughing. She’s somewhat, sorta — oh fuckit — really, really, really thrilled for Oliver. And Felicity, too. She’s happy that they’re no longer denying themselves happiness. That they are allowing themselves to be together. It was more than those two deserved.  
  
Then she remembers Laurel, who’s looking her and their dad as if her heart was breaking. It probably was. _Shit._  
  
"Laurel, I think it’s time to let the idea of you and Ollie go, no?" Sara says.

This was how she was going to make it up to Laurel. She wasn’t going to allow Laurel to hold on to false hope and further break her own heart. She would help Laurel recover from Ollie.

"You could do one hundred percent better than Oliver Queen, sweetheart," Quentin affirms, reaching out to embrace his eldest.  
  
Laurel nods. _It’s time to let go._  
  
———————————————-  
  
 _"… Again, we would like to remind our viewers  that we have yet to receive any official statements from Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak, or any of their representatives. Until then, this has been Bethany Snow, signing off for Channel 5 News. Catch us again tomorrow at the same time."_  
  
"I can’t believe you watched all of that," Oliver says, snuggling closer to Felicity’s side. He’s lying in bed next to Felicity, who has just watched to replay of the prime time news. He drops a kiss on her shoulder.

They had spent the hours immediately after heading home from the failed bank robbery, and the very public revelation of their relationship status, in various surfaces around her townhouse, enjoying each other. He had missed her the night before, and then he was bombarded with extreme feelings of worry and relief, so he had a lot emotions to let out. She had the same emotions, apparently, if the way she actively participated in their pleasurable exertions in the last few hours was an indicator.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know what they were saying about us. Or if I need to take out the tab and bring down the news network and those sites that had copies of the footage," Felicity explains, running her fingers through Oliver’s short hair, rubbing his scalp.  
  
"Worried that you’d be called a gold-digger?" Oliver smirks, then closes his eyes in pleasure. Felicity fingers on his scalp was one of his life’s greatest pleasures. He could spend hours lying in bed with her, or anywhere really, so long as he could put his head on her tummy and she rubs his scalp. _Best post-sex activity ever,_ Oliver thinks.  
  
Felicity stops rubbing his scalp and grabs whatever short hair she could get in warning. Oliver has not told her that that action turns him on. But he thinks she knows.  
  
"What was that, rich boy?" she says, giggling. "You implying something about me, hmm?"  
  
"Oh, I know, if you really just wanted access to my money, you wouldn’t need to have sex with me. All you need is your tablet. You’ve access to our accounts — even the secret ones," he smiles.   
  
"You got that right, Queen. It’s not your money I’m interested in. It’s your abs. And shoulders. And arms. And face. And that V on your hips. And your jawline. And your humungous—"  
  
"Felicity!"  
  
"Heart! I was going to say heart. Get your mind off the gutter, Oliver," Felicity sing-songs, giggling hard.

She found it kinda really cute that Oliver was such a prude sometimes. He always acted shocked whenever she would refer to his body — or _that_ specific body part — verbally. Of course, what made it cuter was that he had such a talent for dirty talk while they were in the middle of sex. Remembering the things he’s told her he would do to her, with her, during foreplay and while he was inside her never failed to make her blush. _Gosh, this man’s mouth was talented in more ways than one._ But if they were just cuddling or hanging out, he would act as if he was as innocent as a school boy, if she talked about his body.

She loved how she knew that about him. She loved that he allowed himself to be free and open enough with her to show her how cute, adorable, dorky he could be. _That’s my Oliver Queen_ , she thinks.

He pulls her down the bed from her seated position to lie down, and moves his body over hers. He nuzzles her neck, kissing behind her ear, his stubble sending goosebumps all over her body.  
  
"Hmmm. So you want me just for my body and my humongous … heart. Is that right, Ms. Smoak?" he chuckles, his face above hers and looking into her eyes  
  
"Oh, I also like that you’ve got a big dick, Mr. Queen," she says, airily and with a poker face.

As if on cue, Oliver’s eyes widens, he blushes, and then he bends his neck back and laughs. She giggles right along with him.  
  
He loves this. He loves being able to see Felicity like this. To see how naughty and sweet she could be. How impish. How totally, unapologetically adorable. This is his. All his.   
  
He had worried when Felicity was watching the replay of the news and he was listening as he snuggled against her, that now that their relationship was publicly known and therefore open for interrogation, that he would lose all of this. That now he had to share her, and these moments between them, to the public and their friends. But he won’t. Because this Felicity, the one who was open, and sexy, and cute, and adorable, and relaxed, and confident, and naughty, is for him and him only. She only let herself be this way with him.  
  
Just as the Oliver Queen who was relaxed and open and dorky and possessive and calm and happy and free was just for her and her only.  
  
The public, the news channels, their colleagues, their competitors, even their friends, would get to know the details of their relationship. Their friends can ask them questions, which they would answer within reason, and the tabloids and news channels can hire body language experts to know details about the two of them. The whens, the hows, the whys, the wheres. But only the two of them would be privy to this, to them and the times they spend when they can be truly open and free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/91144736983/you-two-are-idiots-we-all-knew-john-diggle

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/91030471998/ff-8-in-which-oliver-and-felicity-fail-to-hide


End file.
